Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet
Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet (formerly referred as Misadventures of the Naughty Quintet) its a parody-adventure Video Game by In-Verse in 2014. Set in a city who belongs to friendly monsters, the protagonist is a witch from the country side that comes to the School to learn new skills. Story It's an excuse and simple plot. Set in a High School in somewhere, the story is about five (later eight) students with different lives and customs are in a single class and in the free time/recess are going into their misadventures. Gameplay is a platformer with long levels and defeating some monsters, is also a stealth game. Characters Main Party *Galatea Kujou/White Witch: The central character, A witch from a country named: Flos, which is country-based. She's quiet, reserved, and the most serious of the quintet (later sextet and octet) and the most rational and normal of the team. *Jazmine Morgana Amigorena: Galatea's first friend at the school, a part dwarf from her father, she's blind and often gets into minor problems such as bad sense of direction, a furry fan. She's the second in the list. *Price/Caprice Edwards: A student who also befriends Galatea, a snow lady. She's afraid of exotic creatures and loves rabbits a lot, she hates very loud noises, she believes that Super Heroes exists. *Callisto "Palmer" (Not his real surname, real surname: Sinclair)/Nine: The handsome son of the president of the Board of directors and member of the student council. Friendly, funny and flirtatious, he's a warlock. *Gappy/T.J. Anderson: He lacks some teeth, a part monster, he's often seen with a teddy bear or infamous music albums with bad music, but when taking selfies, bad things occur, like a train is coming nearby to him. Others *Emmie: An effeminate male fairy companion of Galatea, an expert camp guy who does anything for Galatea's well being, he has some distate with people such as Kenny or Reinheld. *Rio Witherspoon: A boy from the streets that belongs to a rich family, but nobody in the family loves him, so he decides to go to the school to find his dreams (Such as finding a "Waifu" for example). *Emerald "Esme" Starlight: A Perky Goth who always is happy and everyone looks at, she's the Vice-president of the Student Council, she doesn't fall into Callisto's charms. *Kenny Faust/Apollyon: A half human half elf musician who happens to be Director Simeon's grandson, he's a reliable ally, however, there are moments that he shows some mysterious traits such as trying to attract Galatea, he's later revealed to be Apollyon, the final boss. *Director Simeon: He's the bulky director of the school, looks like a gorilla, often harmless compared to his looks, and often has dirty jokes to share with the third year students, said to be a fan of bara. *Inspector Reinheld Salabia: She's the ruthless inspector of the discipline in the school, a legendary Mage that is known for making almost everybody fears her, except Galatea Kujou, due to being a "super snarker" and Callisto alongside Kenny for... obvious reasons. *Dimitri Sinclair: Callisto's older brother and a famous actor, he's just three years older than him, he's very much like Callisto, sans the charmer side, thing that he really lacks. *Kujou Family: Galatea's Father Frederick and Younger Brother Monty. The three are very friendly to each other and aren't bother for her. Trivia *Originally the game would star plain humans, but ultimately changed into a monster concept. *Galatea was named Celina, however, it ultimately changed to avoid confusion. *Caprice was named Narisa. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Adventure Category:Platformer Category:Sonikku Aensland